zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Aurora - Chapter 1
Aurora is a mysterious story about Johnathan. You will find alot about it later. Part 1: Aurora, Changing Skies Johnathan: *Sigh* Johnathan walked over to the river that flowed between his territory and the other territory. He saw the shining golden light reflecting off the river. He wondered what was over on the other territory, who lived there, and why are they separate. Johnathan put his long, gleaming blonde hair into the cool water, and felt the weakening bond between the two territories. He sat on the edge of the riverbank. He looked up at the eclipsing sun, and observed it's golden glow. He uttered a few words.. "Av̱gí̱.." Suddenly, the sun started gleaming brilliantly and more golden, as sparkles appeared on Johnathan's hair. The river started moving faster, and the wind began to blow in a small breeze. He learned this magic word from a old page he read, and it meant "Aurora." Johnathan was left as a baby by his mother Saphira, to be raised by her brother, Flynn and his wife, Kya. He was only 15, and lived in the shining little town of Nunaval. He had never been anywhere beyond The Spine. He didn't know his father, nor anyone else in his family. He was born with special magician powers, but he didn't know but only one word. He was a shy, blonde boy with brilliant blue eyes. His skin was as soft as a baby's, but he held a tough figure. Slowly, Johnathan walked away from this place near the river, and back home, to another day's work. He was welcomed back by his 14 year old cousin, Raven. He steadily walked into his small home, and laid in his bed. With only a few minutes gone away, he went to sleep. The next day, he ventured out to the river again. He muttered the magical words again, and walked away slowly. But, this time, he decided to venture near The Spine, a forbidden land, only for men who were brave enough or who wanted to die. Then, after about a day, he saw the mountains that separated Nunaval from The Spine, and ventured in between the cracks, into the land. The Spine was a no-man's land, with many trees, and deadly animals. In the past, about 1000 ages ago, this land was formed from a meteor. The ashes of the meteor still roam today, but is not as abundant as it was then. Johnathan encountered bones and skeletons of people, but mostly saw rocks and debris. He eventually tripped over an egg-like golden rock, which interested him. He carried it home, where his cousin and uncle were worrying. "Where you have been, laddie?" "Exploring." "Aye. Atleast you aren't dead. Raven's in there crying over you." "Didn't figure she cared so much." "Mostly because you are the only boy she's ever encountered." "Aye. Uncle, do you see this?" He showed him the golden egg-like rock. "Where did you get this from?" "....The river." "This doesn't look like somethin' that will come from a river, lad." "It did." Johnathan walked into the small house again, and ate some left over meat. He greeted the saddened Raven, which lifted her spirits, and went into his room. He placed the odd rock on his window and took a long slumber. Suddenly, in the night, the rock fell off the window, off Johnathan's bed. It waddled across the room and into the kitchen, where it jumped up and pushed the meat onto the floor. It gently moved it back into Johnathan's room. Soon, Johnathan woke up after hearing the ruckus. "What's going on?" Then he saw the rock with a crack in it. He saw a piece of meat by it. "How did?" Suddenly the rock cracked even more, and broke open. A baby golden dragon awoke from it, and started the biting the meat agressively. "A dragon! Well I'd be damned." The dragon jumped on Johnathan's bed with the meat, and faced him with it's brilliant golden eyes. It wrapped around and went to sleep on Johnathan. -CHAPTER END- Category:Page made by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Original Story